<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Please Don't Burn the Vegan Sausage by stupidfinewriterchick</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23097217">Please Don't Burn the Vegan Sausage</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidfinewriterchick/pseuds/stupidfinewriterchick'>stupidfinewriterchick</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Life Hacks and Snack Attacks [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Red vs. Blue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Carolina is confused, Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Friendship, Gen, Retirement, Team as Family, but she loves these idiots so much, don't hate on Simmons' vegan sausage he's trying okay, pre-season 15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:56:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,477</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23097217</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidfinewriterchick/pseuds/stupidfinewriterchick</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s just a normal Sunday morning in the Blue Base. Donut just wants to ensure is friends are good and filled. Simmons just wants everyone’s dietary needs to be met. Carolina REALLY just wants a cup of tea seriously guys jUST TEA PLEASE</p><p>AKA - The Reds &amp; Blues have brunch.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Agent Carolina &amp; Blue Team (Red vs. Blue), Agent Carolina &amp; Red Team (Red vs. Blue)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Life Hacks and Snack Attacks [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660066</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Please Don't Burn the Vegan Sausage</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay so I had a blast writing this and it was purely self-indulgent. Honestly, I just want more fluff and antics during their time in retirement. Also, SCREW the writer who said Doc didn't join the Reds and Blues in retirement. SCREW YOU MAN!!! (And Kai is visiting because I wanted to include her.)</p><p>PS: All of Lopez’s lines are translated in the end notes. Sorry Lopez, I had to use google translate.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s with some relief that Carolina finally comes to a stop in front of blue base. Not that she found her jog overly taxing. Carolina can run anywhere. On any terrain. Rain or shine. Well, this morning was definitely shine, but it’s also been freaking <em>cold.</em> And despite the jog, despite the film of sweat coating her skin, it had done little to help the ache in her throat—an ache from the cold, an ache that said she could <em>really</em> do with a hot beverage.</p><p>She knows she’s needs to properly hydrate. But right now, what Carolina wants more than anything in the world is a cup of <em>hot tea</em>.</p><p>Dammit, Simmons really <em>has</em> gotten her addicted to the stuff.</p><p>Who would have ever guessed that <em>Simmons</em>, of all people, would be the one to finally win her over to the beauty of caffeine? She hadn’t liked to rely on it during Project Freelancer, especially when people like York and Wash had been all the proof she needed towards the “benefits” of having coffee in your system. No, coffee had never been her thing, no matter how much York had tried to sway her, and she wasn’t particularly fond of it now. Tea though. <em>Lord</em>, she could drink buckets of the stuff.</p><p>So it’s with a new determination that Carolina now marches her way through the base, heading for the kitchen with one objective in mind.</p><p>Only, when she finally steps into the kitchen, she finds it already occupied.</p><p>“Dangnabbit, don’t you have <em>any</em> salt in this confounded kitchen?”</p><p>“Wait, okay guys, just to be sure, none of you are allergic to strawberries, right?”</p><p>“Aw, it’s okay, Caboose! We’ll just make a <em>special </em>chocolate chip muffin just for you!”</p><p>“I want ALL the chocolate chips!”</p><p>“And chocolate chips you shall have!”</p><p>“Negative on the strawberries, Simmons!”</p><p>“Ah, there it is!”</p><p>“Is that a negative as in you’re <em>not</em> allergic to strawberries, or negative as in <em>for the love of God do not add strawberries they’re going to kill me</em>?”</p><p>“Wait! Are you dirtbags telling me you <em>don’t have real butter???</em> What kind of devilry is this?”</p><p>“Hey, uh, did you want to add anything to the sausage?”</p><p>“No! Do <em>not </em>mess with the sausage! It’s already seasoned!”</p><p>“Oh, gotcha!”</p><p>“Lopez! Report to Red Base to retrieve some <em>real</em> butter!”</p><p>“Can I sop the bowl?”</p><p>“Ugh, las cosas que tengo que hacer por ustedes idiotas.”1</p><p>“Of course you can!”</p><p>“WHAT IS GOING ON HERE.”</p><p>Carolina doesn’t have to shout. Carolina’s voice cuts through the chatter like a knife and everyone immediately stops to look at her.</p><p>Donut, Doc, Simmons, and Sarge are bustling about in the kitchen. Grif is there too, sitting on the counter, eating a bowl of cereal. And no, no Carolina did not accidentally step into red base, because Caboose is right in the middle of them, and Wash is sitting at the kitchen table, and Kai is sitting cross-legged <em>on</em> the kitchen table (what is that—a genetic trait rendering the Grif family incapable of sitting in chairs like normal human beings?). The both of them raise mugs in greeting. Lopez is there too, frozen halfway between sitting and standing up from the chair across from Wash, helmet/head turned toward her as he waits for Carolina to speak.</p><p><em>All</em> of them wait for Carolina to speak, the silence broken only by a soft sizzling in the background.</p><p>She looks to the man who just so happens to be standing closest to her. That man just so happens to be Private Donut.</p><p>“What,” Carolina asks, “are you doing here?”</p><p>And instead of cowering beneath her steely gaze as men usually do, Donut simply flashes Carolina a brilliant smile.</p><p>“We’re making brunch!” he says cheerily.</p><p>When no further explanation is offered, Carolina turns expectantly to Wash. But to her amazement, the man merely smirks and shrugs.</p><p>“We all have brunch together every third Sunday of the month,” he says simply. Wash then leans back in his chair and brings his mug to his lips.</p><p>“Doc is on sausage duty—” Donut explains.</p><p>“Vegan sausage!” Doc announces happily.</p><p>“Such a tragedy—” Grif bemoans.</p><p>“If you don’t like it,” Simmons snaps, “don’t eat it!”</p><p>“Oh I’ll eat it,” Grif sighs. “I just won’t be happy about it.”</p><p>Donut continues going around the room.</p><p>“Simmons is cutting fresh fruit for a fruit bow—”</p><p>Simmons waves his knife, before seeming to realize the dangers of brandishing a blade in Carolina’s general direction and quickly lowering it back to the chopping block.</p><p>“—Sarge in making cheese grits, Caboose and I are handling the muffins—”</p><p>Caboose throws out his arms, smacking the knife out of Simmons’ hand and sending it to the floor with a clatter.</p><p>“Muffins for everyone!” he says happily.</p><p>“Ahh!” Simmons yelps. “Careful Caboose! You could have taken off my toe!”</p><p>“Except for the chocolate chip muffin,” Caboose adds ominously. “That one is <em>mine</em>.”</p><p>Carolina has no desire to object to that.</p><p>“—aaaaand the eggs will be last so they don’t get all cold and icky!”</p><p>“And the rest of us are <em>not</em> helping,” Kai adds. “Because the rest of us can’t cook.”</p><p>“Pretty much,” Grif agrees.</p><p>“Hey!” Wash says indignantly. “I resent that!”</p><p>“What can you cook?” Kai challenges.</p><p>“I can cook… mac ‘n cheese.”</p><p>Caboose nods fervently.</p><p>“Wash is very good at making mac ‘n cheese.”</p><p>“Okay, what can you make <em>besides</em> mac ‘n cheese?” Kai presses.</p><p>Wash thinks about this for a moment.</p><p>“Coffee.”</p><p>“Mm-hm,” says Kai, as if that settled the matter.</p><p>“Si todavía planeas matarnos,” Lopez interjects, finally rising from his chair and making a speedy retreat past Carolina, “me voy ahora.”2</p><p>“Lopez! Don’t forget to bring back that butter!”</p><p>“[Suspiro.]”3</p><p>“So what do you think?” Donut asks Carolina, an eager smile on his face.</p><p>For a moment, Carolina doesn’t know what to say. Then she asks the first question that pops into her head.</p><p>“What the hell are grits?”</p><p>Sarge whirls around and sputters indignantly.</p><p>“What are—? You mean you never—? I can’t believe—!”</p><p>The older man steps forward, and Carolina vaguely wonders if she should feel threatened as Sarge claps a heavy hand on her shoulder and looks her dead in the eyes.</p><p>“Sweetie,” he says intensely. “You have not <em>lived</em> until you’ve tasted the true grain of the South.”</p><p>Carolina blinks, trying to decide whether she’s more pissed off at being called ‘sweetie’ or just plain confused at whatever the hell that was supposed to mean.</p><p>“Trust me, Carolina,” Wash inputs. “You haven’t <em>lived.</em>”</p><p>And somehow that’s enough to diffuse the tension, because Sarge grins and immediately returns to the stove, leaving Carolina to stare at his back, speechless.</p><p>Caboose opens the oven door and Donut expertly situates two trays of batter onto the racks.</p><p>“Now Caboose,” he says very seriously, twisting an old-fashion tomato-shaped timer and placing it into Caboose’s cupped hands. “I need you to watch this timer and tell me when it gets off, okay?”</p><p>“Okay!” Caboose says happily. The younger man hurries over to the kitchen table and sits down in Lopez’s now-vacant seat, before proceeding to stare at the timer like a man waiting for the phone to ring to tell him he won a million dollar vacation to the Vegas quadrant.</p><p>And Carolina is just left standing in the middle of the kitchen as the Reds and Doc carry on each of their assigned cooking duties.</p><p>“Uhhh, actually? Donut?” she begins, inching towards the kettle. “All I really want is some tea—”</p><p>“What?” Donut says, whirling around to face her.</p><p>“I’m not really that hungry—”</p><p>“Wait, you’re <em>leaving</em> us? After we’ve made <em>all this food?</em>”</p><p>“I’m sure it’ll all be delicious—”</p><p>“And we all worked <em>so hard!</em>”</p><p>“Look, Donut, I’m really not much of a breakfast person—”</p><p>“It’s <em>not</em> breakfast though!” Donut insists. “It’s <em>brunch!</em>”</p><p>“Breakfast <em>and</em> lunch, at the same time!” Kai throws in. “It doesn’t get much better than that!”</p><p>“It means you get skimped on a meal though,” Tucker adds, suddenly appearing in the doorway, skin gleaming from his workout. “That’s like, the <em>opposite</em> of better!” He grabs an energy drink from the fridge before leaning back against a wall.</p><p>“Aww, Carolina, please?” Donut says, batting his long eyelashes. “Don’t you want to hang out with us?”</p><p>“It’s not that I don’t—I mean I—”</p><p>With a huff, Carolina turns to Wash, only for the man to throw up his hands defensively.</p><p>“Hey, don’t look at me!” he says. “You’re the one has to look Donut in the eye and tell him you won’t be partaking in this lovely meal he’s prepared for everyone.”</p><p>Carolina rolls her eyes and turns back to Donut.</p><p>Carolina stares a long, long moment at Donut.</p><p>Carolina decides she doesn’t have the moral capacity within herself to say no to Donut.</p><p>She sighs, long and heavy. “Fine—” she begins.  </p><p>“Yay!” Donut cheers. He grabs Carolina’s hands between his own and hugs them to his chest. Holy <em>crap,</em> it’s like the man radiates sunshine—and a complete and total lack of fear that she might break his hands. Then, to Carolina’s utmost surprise, he hurries to the table, showing a deceptive amount of strength as he pulls her along after him.</p><p>“Okay but—” Carolina begins. “Can I at least get my—”</p><p>“No ma’am!” Donut cuts her off and practically shoves her into a chair. “I’ve got you, girl! Just sit tight—I’ll make your tea for you!”</p><p>Everything happens so fast, Carolina can’t even bring herself to protest.</p><p>“O…kay?” she says as Donut hurries away again.</p><p>Carolina blinks and sees stars, as if Donut had left a trail of glitter in his wake. She turns to find Wash staring at her, eyebrows raised, lips parted in an I-can’t-decide-if-I-should-laugh-or-be-scared kind of hesitant smile, coffee mug hovering halfway between his face and the table. Even Kai eyes her with both amusement and apprehension.</p><p>Carolina decides right then and there that that… no. She’s not annoyed.</p><p>“Close your mouth, Wash,” she orders straight-faced. “You’ll catch flies.”</p><p>Wash obeys, pressing his lips together in a futile effort to conceal the smile.</p><p>“Okay, one more time guys—”</p><p>“FOR THE LOVE OF GOD SIMMONS,” Grif yells. “NO ONE HERE IS ALLERGIC TO STRAWBER—”</p><p>“I’m allergic to strawberries.”</p><p>Carolina secretly revels in the way her voice has the power to silence a room as, once again, all eyes fall on her.</p><p>“Wait, you’re serious?” Simmons squeaks. “You’re not messing with me?”</p><p>“I’m not messing with you,” Carolina says.</p><p>Simmons blinks at her, as if he can’t quite figure out whether or not she’s telling the truth. Carolina decides to put his mind at ease.</p><p>“Strawberries make my mouth all itchy,” she explains. “Which is a real tragedy, because I really loved them when I was a kid.”</p><p>“Wow,” Simmons says. “Okay then! No strawberries in the fruit bowl! I’ll just toss them into a separate bowl…”</p><p>“He vuelto con la mantequilla,”4 Lopez announces, stepping into the kitchen.</p><p>“Ah! Lopez!” Sarge exclaims. “You’re back with the butter!”</p><p>“Si.” The robot steps forward and sets the pack in Sarge’s waiting hand. “Ahora, si me disculpa, tengo que—”5</p><p>“Aww, but Lopez!”</p><p>Donut turns from the kettle and holds a mug out towards the robot.</p><p>“I made you robot coffee!”</p><p>Lopez stares down at the mug’s contents, though Carolina can’t see what it is.</p><p>“¿Es eso... aceite de motor?”6</p><p>“Sure is!”</p><p>Lopez stares another long moment.</p><p>“[Suspiro.]”</p><p>He accepts the mug between his hands.</p><p>“Gracias.”</p><p>“You are welcome!”</p><p>Lopez makes his way over to a corner of the kitchen, out of everyone’s way, and stands still as a statue, the mug cradled in his hands.</p><p>“How does Donut do that?” Carolina stage-whispers to Wash.</p><p>“Because Donut is a magical fae who can get away with anything by batting his fake eyelashes,” Grif answers from across the room.</p><p>“Ex<em>cuse</em> you Grif! I do <em>not</em> where false eyelashes!”</p><p>“Dude, though, <em>seriously!</em>” Kai interjects. “I would <em>kill</em> for eyelashes like yours.”</p><p>“Aww, you’re so sweet!”</p><p>Carolina’s lips twitch as she observes everyone. But then her gaze lands on Sarge, and her eyes widen as she watches him drop a whole stick of butter into the bubbling pot. She shakes her head. Okay. Fine. That’s fine. Butter is good. She could accept—aaaaaaand now he’s unwrapping a second stick of butter. Carolina quickly decides she’s going to let this remain Sarge’s secret recipe.</p><p>“Doc, <em>please</em> don’t burn the sausage!” Simmons calls nervously.</p><p>“Calm down, man! The fire’s on low!”</p><p>“I just don’t want to lose the only other stuff I can eat—”</p><p>“How was your run?”</p><p>Carolina turns to Wash.</p><p>“It was very refreshing,” she answers.</p><p>“How come you never ask me about <em>my</em> workouts?” Tucker asks.</p><p>“Because I’d prefer <em>not </em>to listen to your bitching,” Wash deadpans.</p><p>Across the room comes the telltale sound of water boiling within the kettle, and Carolina glances over in time to see Donut pouring it into a mug. She’s pleased to see that he picked out <em>her</em> mug from the rest of the stack. Donut then comes over and sets the steaming cup down before her, as well as a small bowl of sugar.</p><p>“Thank you,” she smiles up at him.</p><p>“It’s my pleasure!” he says with a grin.</p><p>“Grits are done!” Sarge announces.</p><p>“The sausage too!” Doc adds.</p><p>“Alrighty!” says Donut. “Guess I better get to work on the eggs…”</p><p>Carolina bounces the bag in her cup, allowing the tea to diffuse through the steaming water. Simmons carries over a large bowl, and Carolina can’t help but smile slightly as she observes the chopped apples, sliced bananas, grapes, blueberries, oranges pieces, kiwi slices, and lastly a second smaller bowl filled with depressingly tantalizing strawberries.</p><p>“Mmmm, that looks nice,” she muses.</p><p>“I know right?” Simmons says. “I’ve been so sick of ration bars and microwave dinners and it’s <em>so</em> nice to have something fresh for a change!”</p><p>“At least it’s not <em>salad</em>,” Grif says, sticking out his tongue.</p><p>“Kai, get off the table!” Simmons exclaims. “We gotta make room for the food!”</p><p>Kai sighs dramatically.</p><p>“Whatever, dude!” she drones, clambering down.</p><p>“Where’d y’all put that card table?”</p><p>“It’s in the garage,” Wash says.</p><p>“I’ll get it,” Tucker offers.</p><p>Doc carries over a platter filled with sausages and sets it on the table.</p><p>Sarge is right behind him. The older man tosses an oven mitt onto the table before setting a large cooking pot over the top.</p><p>The tomato timer begins to ring in Caboose’s hands.</p><p>“Oh!” he cries. “Oh! Donut! Donut!”</p><p>“I hear ya, buddy!” Donut chimes from where he’s scrambling eggs over the stove. “Doc, a little help?”</p><p>The medic hurries to the oven, Caboose close at his heels. To Carolina’s surprise, Wash stands too.</p><p>“I’m gonna get more coffee,” he says with a wink.</p><p>Tucker returns with the card table and Kai begins moving chairs out of the way to make room.</p><p>“No, don’t get up!” she says when Carolina tries to stand. “You’re fine!”</p><p>Smirking, Carolina glances over at where Lopez still stands in the corner, still well out of everybody’s way, still holding his mug.</p><p>“No me mires,” he says, and Carolina gets the distinct impression of gruff amusement in his tone. “Solo tienes que dejar que hagan lo suyo.”7</p><p>Doc reappears balancing two plates stacked high with banana bread muffins before adding one to each side of the tables. Caboose returns to his previous seat with a single muffin decorated with chocolate chips, resting on a plate clutched between his hands.</p><p>“Hey, Caboose,” Grif says, coming up behind him. “I’m gonna steal your chocolate muffin.”</p><p>“No!” Caboose gasps fearfully, clearly not noticing the smirk on Grif’s face as he angles the whole of his body around the pastry. “You can’t have it!”</p><p>“Budge up, will ya?” Kai says, bumping Grif with her hip and pushing past him to sit next to Caboose. “I’m starving!”</p><p>The others follows suit, cramming around the two tables even though there’s barely enough room. Simmons glances up nervously when he finds himself squished next to Carolina, his bony robotic elbow knocking into hers.</p><p>“Uhhhh…” he squeaks, but Carolina just pats his arm.</p><p>“You’re fine,” she says, fighting back a smile.</p><p>“Ustedes son ridículos,”8 Lopez muses, taking a seat of his own.</p><p>Wash returns carrying a pot of coffee in one hand and a handful of mugs in the other.</p><p>“Guyyyyys!” Donut whines as he brings over a pan with the eggs. “You forgot the nice cutlery!”</p><p>“Screw that!” Grif says, grabbing a plate. “Let’s just eat now!</p><p>Donut gives an exaggerated sigh before setting the eggs on the table and taking the last seat on Carolina’s other side.</p><p>As everyone settles in and starts filling their plates with food, Carolina takes the opportunity to finally add some sugar to her tea. Then she brings the mug to her lips and takes a sip, closing her eyes contentedly. Ahhhhhhh. Perfect.<em> This</em> is what she really wants.</p><p>But when she opens her eyes again, she finds a plate already sitting in front of her. Caboose drops a muffin dead center while Donut spoons some eggs onto the plate as well.</p><p>“Get it while it’s hot!” he says pleasantly.</p><p>“Oh, Grif,” Wash asks. “Could you pass the salsa?”</p><p>“Yeah just a second.”</p><p>Simmons piles fruit onto his own plate before pushing it towards Carolina, taking care to keep the strawberries well out of her reach. Rolling her eyes, Carolina accepts the spoon and digs some orange sections out of the bowl.</p><p>“Oh hey,” Kai muses. “This vegan sausage isn’t half bad!”</p><p>“I know right?” says Doc cheerily. “What a great idea, Simmons!”</p><p>“Meh, whatever,” Grif mumbles, adding three links to his own plate.</p><p>A moment later, Sarge reaches over the table to shovel a strange… <em>something…</em> onto Carolina’s plate. It <em>looks</em> like some ungodly cross between mashed potatoes and oatmeal, and she eyes it warily.</p><p>“Oh!” she starts. “I—”</p><p>“Go ahead!” Sarge urges. “Give ‘em a try!”</p><p>“You’re gonna want some of this,” Tucker says, handing her the pepper.</p><p>Carolina hesitates, but, with a suppressed a sigh, she slowly takes a small bite of the grits. She chews with caution. The consistency is weird. It’s… some type of… grain? And it’s kind of… bland, actually. But wait… oh. Okay. It’s also buttery and cheesy and. Hm. Okay. Yeah.</p><p>Carolina looks up to find Sarge watching her intently. She smirks.</p><p>“Yeah, okay,” she admits. “This is actually kinda good.”</p><p>“Ha!” Sarge laughs. “Told ya so!”</p><p>“Oh hey,” Donut says. “I want some of that coffee!”</p><p>“Could you pass the salt?”</p><p>“Where’d that salsa go?”</p><p>“Does anybody want any jam?”</p><p>“Sus hábitos alimenticios humanos son asquerosos.”9</p><p>“Grif stop picking out all the bananas!”</p><p>“That’s the only kind of fruit I like!”</p><p>“Hey, pass the sausages this way!”</p><p>“I’m gonna go grab the orange juice.”</p><p>Carolina doesn’t know where to start as she stares at the food everyone else has chosen for her. Somehow she got a sausage link too. Okay, she’ll start with that. … Okay yeah, that’s honestly not bad at all. And she doesn’t usually like eggs, buuuut… she eyes the salsa slathered over Wash and Grif’s and she decides that’s worth giving a try as well. Only, the salsa is already in use on the opposite side of the table, so as she waits for it to be passed down the line, she takes a bite of her muffin.</p><p>“Oh Donut,” she sighs. “These are <em>delicious!</em>”</p><p>“<em>Thank you!</em>” Donut smiles. “They’re also gluten free!”</p><p>She takes another sip of her tea, then a bite of fruit. Simmons was right <em>again</em>. Having fresh fruit really does top everything off nicely.</p><p>Carolina pauses and looks up around the table, as Tucker flicks an apple pieces into Kai’s hair, as Kai replies with a wadded up napkin that nails Tucker in the face, as Doc helps himself to more fruit, as Grif steals a sausage from Simmons’ plate, even though the platter is right in front of him, as Sarge takes a sip of his coffee and laughs at Caboose, whose muffin is devoured in two bites, as Wash nibbles on his little bit of eggs with his salsa, as Lopez sets his empty mug off to the side of the table, and Carolina suddenly realizes that this is the most comforting chaos she’s been a part of since... well, <em>ever</em>.</p><p>This is normal. This is <em>their </em>normal. And Carolina is right in the middle of it. And somehow, beyond all comprehension, she finds she feels normal in it too.</p><p>She glances up again to find Wash watching her. He lifts an eyebrow, and she replies with a roll of her eyes and the slightest tilt of her head. They exchange a smile.</p><p>Yeah, she could get used to this.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>1.	Ugh, the things I have to do for you idiots.<br/>2.	On the off chance you still plan on killing us, I'm leaving now.<br/>3.	Sigh.<br/>4.	I have returned with the butter.<br/>5.	Yes. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to—<br/>6.	Is that... motor oil?<br/>7.	Don't look at me. You've just got to let them do their thing.<br/>8.	You guys are ridiculous.<br/>9.	Your human eating habits are disgusting.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>